


What It Takes

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [44]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 3&1 Story, Established Relationship, Hannibal Might be Flirting, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, These are not in any specific order, Use of Empathy, Will Feels Underdressed, jealous!Will, red sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy looks good on Will, and when he's not... that's okay too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta, much sorry. Send corrections. I will totally not take a 2 month hiatus and never fix anything. 
> 
> Special thanks to Marty for keeping me going!  
> And the mind reader who wanted more jealous!Will when I did... you know who you are.

(1)

As cliché as it was, Will Graham couldn’t help rolling over and burying the side of his face in Hannibal’s pillow. The warmth had faded but it still smelled like the man it belonged to; lightly fragranced hair products and the spices that clung to his skin after hours in the kitchen.

It was his fist time spending the night but he had not been surprised to wake up alone. 

Dr. Lecter was defiantly the type of man to get up early and prepare breakfast for his partners. Will’s mind did what it always did when he wasn’t careful, and started supplying him with details he could have lived without. Past lovers wandering the hallways in nothing but the sheets since the doctor would have picked up the discarded garments on his way to the kitchen, dropping them in the washing machine before starting on their breakfast. 

He set up quickly with an annoyed huff and looked around the room to confirm his suspicions. They were still at the stage where he found Hannibal’s compulsions endearing but this did not feel like one of them. No, there might have been a twitch when the clothes first started to come off last night but he had made no effort to clean it up after their shower. 

Will went to use the bathroom and rinsed with mouthwash, before making a mental note to pack a toothbrush for next time before going to raid the older man’s closet. It was every bit of what he imagined, rows of colorful suits and dark sweaters. 

He let his hand ran over the fabric, imagining them against his naked skin. The wool was not particularly appealing but he didn’t want anything too soft either. He wanted something well-worn that he wouldn’t have to worry about ruining, something that would swallow him up like Hannibal’s arms. 

He almost missed a flash of red at the end of the rack despite how bright it was compared to the rest of the sweaters. It made Will smile as he ran his hand over it, wondering how the older man looked in it. He didn’t waste any more time, slipping it on and going to find some boxers.

If Hannibal was upset that Will came downstairs in something besides a bedsheet, he did not let on. He wore his familiar robe, hair in his eyes as he looked up at Will from where he stood bent over a plate, putting the finishing touches on their breakfast. The smile was small but genuine, curved to one side.

“It looks good on you,” Hannibal said, standing straight and coming closer. 

Will ducked his head, feeling too old to blush the way he did. “Hope you don’t mind. It was this or one of your dress shirts and as much as it would be fun to out dress you for once…” He bit into his lip to stop himself from rambling further. 

“There was a third option,” Hannibal offered an out along with two plates as he went to pour them both some coffee. 

Will laughed as he held the door open to the dining room and waited. “I had a feeling that was your plan all along.” 

“I never claimed to be a complicated man,” Hannibal told him, catching his eyes as he passed just a bit too close.

Will let out a shaky breath and followed him, setting their plates down. “Men are seldom complicated when it comes to sex.” 

Hannibal raised a brow, much too amused for Will’s liking. “I was simply going to enjoy a pleasant sight with my breakfast.” 

He snorted to cover up a blush. “And after breakfast?” 

A one shoulder shrug and a very telling look made Will laugh as he took the first bite of his bacon. “Well, I’m sorry to have ruined at least the first part of that plan. I could always take it off.” 

“I would not stop you but you do look rather comfortable.” 

“It is,” Will said, looking down at the fabric, eyebrows furrowed. “Surprisingly.”

“Surprisingly?” Hannibal sat back, placing his mug back on the table. 

“Fashionable and comfortable don’t really overlap and your idea of casual is rolling up your sleeves.” He ignored Hannibal’s barely concealed curiosity as he looked up and glared. “This isn’t yours, is it? Please tell me I’m not wearing something that was left behind by one of your…” Will searched for a word that would feel comfortable in his mouth. “Flings.” 

Hannibal’s smile was crooked as he considered the man in front of him. “If I did not know you better, I might think you were jealous.” 

“No,” Will said, but quickly looked down at his plate. The denial sounded weak to himself and knew the doctor would pick up on it. As irrational as he felt it was to be jealous over a relationship that was only a few weeks in the making, the embarrassment of it showing so clearly was still better than the places his mind went. 

He wonder if this other person was held as closely by Hannibal as he had been the night before. He wondered if they had known that Hannibal liked the feeling of nails digging into his skin. He wondered what this person knew about _his_ Hannibal that he did not. 

“Will?” His head snapped up and he was met with concern. 

“I’m fine,” Will said, focusing on his plate instead of the images of the man across from him, ragged breath and sweaty, standing over someone that was not him. 

They both had pasts, though he imagined Hannibal’s involved less dogs and more partners, but there was no reason for him to feel so possessive about something so new. And yet, against all reason, there it was, sitting uncomfortably on his chest.

“Come here.” 

“Hm?” Will looked up again, his confusion quickly overpowering any discomfort he had been feeling. “Come where?” 

Hannibal answered by moving back in his chair and patting his lap. There was a bit of mischief in his eyes but the rest of his face still held genuine concern. 

Will responded with a snort. “No. I don’t know who you’ve been sleeping with but I’m not the lap-sitting kind.” 

Hannibal seemed to be sizing him up and Will couldn’t deny a pleasant shiver when those dark eyes narrowed. He simply repeated himself, slower this time and with a touch more force. 

Will rose, curious but apprehensive. He still protested when he was pulled closer but never resisted. He fell silent as he slipped onto Hannibal’s lap. He felt the difference in their size when the arms around his waist tightened. He waited for it to feel awkward or at least condescending. 

He felt neither as Hannibal rested his cheek against his shoulder. “In the few months that I have known you, you have gone from stealing my attention to taking the very breath from me. Everyone I have ever met, pale in comparison to you.” 

“You’re still young,” Will muttered, smiling at the small huff he got in response. “You might still meet someone that does all those things and doesn’t come with as much baggage.”

“Those few seconds when I catch your eyes,” his voice was softer, with a touch of hesitation that made the words more sincere. “I live a life time.”

“I…” Will started but stopped, and with a shaky hand he reached for his glasses. He slipped them off and turned towards Hannibal. “I think I’m going to keep your sweater.”

Hannibal leaned back in his chair and smiled. “I can’t think of anything I would like more than seeing you come through that door in my sweater every morning I can have you.” 

Will kissed him, nearly crushing the glasses in his hand when his arms slipped around Hannibal’s neck. 

(2)

Will would have done almost anything for a shot of something stronger than the cranberry juice he was drinking. He was just past his first trimester so unfortunately for him and everyone in his immediate vicinity it meant he had to abstain from alcohol. 

It hadn’t been an issue in the last few months but the charity dinner Hannibal had agreed to host long before either of them knew this was a posabity was proving to be too much for him to handle while sober. He contemplated making a run for it and then spending the next few nights making it up to Hannibal. 

Everyone wins. 

“Let me guess,” an amused, self-congratulating voice too close for comfort made his head jerk painfully to his side. “Your _significant other_ forced you to come.”

He eyed the woman in the fashionable black dress, somewhere in her late twenties, with dark hair pulled back from her heart shaped face. She looked much too pleased with her assertion and instantly fell below the other guests on Will’s mental list. 

When he gave her a tight lipped smile in acknowledgment she took it as an invitation to slip into the leather arm chair beside him, crossing her legs. He could tell she was tipsy but she was hiding it well.

“You’re not alone,” she consoled him. “There’s always someone at these things that rather be anywhere else than here. The things we do for those we love.” 

Will nodded absently before relaxing back into his own chair. “You don’t seem like you’re one of us.” 

“Pass up on of Dr. Lecter’s parties?” She chuckled into her drink. “Even if he’s off the market, the food and wine is still worth it.” 

“Off the market?” He couldn’t help turning towards her again and really taking her in this time. The long legs, the small waist, the high cheek bones. Even without comparing her to his gruff and newly swollen body, she was really stunning. “Is that why you came to these things?”

“That’s why I’m going to keep coming,” she said, voice dropping as she nodded towards the hallway where Will could see Hannibal making his rounds. “It’s only a matter of time. I can do things to that man that he has never dreamed of.” 

“He’s got a few years on you,” Will said, doing his best not to sound cold or threatened though he felt both. 

“In my experience, what you is what you get,” she told him, taking a sip of her wine. “Sometimes the uptight ones really are just inexperienced and afraid to show it because they’re used to taking charge.” Will rolled his eyes since hers were firmly on his boyfriend. “Give me a few moments alone with him and I bet he won’t even remember her name.” 

“Might not want to be alone with him,” Will muttered into his drink, turning back towards the fire place. 

She laughed. “Have you even met our wonderful host?”

Another shrug from Will. “I’m just saying don’t let the three piece suits fool you. There is nothing about him that would suggest he’s inexperienced or the need to be guided when it comes to….” He winced and let the sentence drop there. 

She eyed him, almost gleefully. “Are we still talking about Dr. Lecter?” 

Will motioned to his clothes, the tweed jacket he had worn to class and hadn’t bothered changing out of even though he knew he was extremely underdressed. He wondered if Hannibal wouldn’t mind or he would have preferred that Will put in as much effort in to getting ready as his new friend did. “This is a case where you can judge a book by the cover.” 

She glanced back, trying to find Hannibal again. “I can’t say I’m convinced. If he was mine, I wouldn’t let him get more than five feet from me.” She sat up straighter as she notice the man in question was coming their way. “Whoever this girl is, she is going to learn what happens when you leave your toys unattended.”

“Christina,” Hannibal said, a polite smile that looked remarkably warm and inviting. “Thank you so much for keeping Will company.” 

“Oh.” She glanced in Will’s direction and smiled. “Yes, we were just-”

She stopped as Hannibal invaded the younger man’s space and lowered himself to one knee, leaning in close. “You snuck past me.” 

“Sorry,” Will offered instead of an excuse. 

“You’re forgiven.” This time the warmth seeped into his words as he smiled, hand reaching up to Will’s cheek. 

A small gasp at their side caused Hannibal to pull away and for both to glance in Christina’s direction which only made her blush and she jump up. “I … I should find my aunt.” She was moving away from the pair before she could complete her sentence. 

“Was it something I said?” Hannibal asked, watching her go. 

Will shook his head. “Do … do you want me to change?” He asked, looking down at his suit. “I should have taken the tim-”

Hannibal shook his head. “Unnecessary. Thank you for coming.” He squeezes Will’s hand before slipping his palm against the stomach. “Now that I have you by my side I’m reluctant to let you go.” 

(3)

Will was in so much trouble. He practically threw his keys to the valet, hoping the twist of his lips was more apologetic and less menacing as they eyed him with surprise and distaste. There would be a lot of that to come when he showed up in his well-worn jacket and smelling like the factory he had spent the last few hours in.

If most of the staff hadn’t known him as a permanent, though reluctant, fixture on Hannibal’s arm for more than five years now, he was sure security would have tackled him before he made it past the front door. He walked quickly towards the main lobby, aware that running would not help his situation and at this point he didn’t think the extra thirty seconds would buy him any sort of a reprieve. Still, he took long strides and hoped the music would not start up before he made it to Hannibal. 

When he went back into the field, he had promised that it would be on his terms. Cases would not take priority over the life they had built and though the small, private concert was not something he had been looking forward to, he could never pass up an opportunity to observe Hannibal during a particularly beautiful performance. 

Will stopped in the grand doorway, eyes instantly picking out his lover among the clusters of people. He was not surprised to see the man at the bar or even that he wasn’t alone but the body language between him and the unfamiliar man made Will feel uncomfortable. The stranger, a good half a decade younger than Will, was leaning in close and doing everything but batting his eyelashes.

Hannibal was doing nothing to discourage the behavior. In fact, from across the room, he seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Will frowned. He wasn’t used to sharing that smile with anyone. It was his, and he worked hard to earn it every single time. He didn’t like how perfectly the other man filled the spot that was reserved for him.

He made his way over to them at a slower pace than through the hallways, hoping to hear what they could be talking about. 

“A castle?” The younger man inhaled, eyes glowing. He seemed a bit too interested. “I had always wanted to go back. If I had a castle there I might never leave.”

“It would get rather boring after a while,” Hannibal told him, his voice low and suggestive. 

The stranger fell for it, grinning wider. “Not if I had you with me.” 

Will snorted as he came to a complete stop beside the two men. He glanced over his glasses, finding it overwhelming but necessary to stand his ground. The younger man caught his eye and frowned before glancing back at Hannibal like Will wasn’t even there.

“I was under the impression the press was not allowed.”

“I’m not with the press.” He moved his hand to his hip, pushing his jacket back just enough that the handle of gun was visible. “I’m with the FBI and I need to speak to Dr. Lecter.” 

“Oh, I can-”

“-yeah, thanks,” Will told him dismissively and stepped aside to let him pass. 

“I’ll just be-” 

“-this might take some time.” He cut the man off again and stared him down until he could feel the man’s entitlement and anger bounce around in his own head. 

“That was not called for,” Hannibal said as he motioned for the bartender and ordered Will’s whiskey. 

“Tell me you weren’t flirting with him and I’ll go apologize.” 

“Flirting?” Hannibal seemed to consider it as he handed over the drink. “No. I was simply making conversation.” 

Will huffed, letting his eyes drop as he took a sip. “I was only an hour late. A bit early to start looking for replacements, isn’t it?”

“Will,” Hannibal chided. “There has never been anyone other than you that I would show my castle to.” 

Will laughed into his drink, covering his face with his free hand. “You’re horrible.” 

Hannibal acknowledged it with a small shrug. “I was upset by your tardiness but it does not excuse my behavior. Forgive me?” 

“We’ll see,” he said, turning towards the room and locking eyes with the man whose name he still did not know and had no desire to learn. He raised his glass and winked, downing the rest of the whiskey as they signaled that the intermission was coming to an end. 

*(1)* 

Will had barely dismissed his class when the door to his classroom burst open and his teen son came running over. He fumbled for the remote to the projector, turning it off and the lights on. 

“Really, Dad?” Hanni slowed, the excitement on his face disappearing. “I’m almost fifteen! I’ve seen worse in movies.” 

“Yes,” Will said, glancing up only to give him a quick but pointed look before he started gathering the papers that were being dropped off on his desk as his students slowly and reluctantly made their way out of the classroom. “Really.”

“Just going to make me want to go through your files even more,” Hanni told him, crossing his arms as he leaned against the podium, convinced that he had made a solid point.

“Because going through my office ended so well for you last time.” 

Hanni shifted uncomfortably and glanced around to see if anyone heard them. He noticed his Papa hadn’t made his way over to them and there was a young girl with dark short hair with purple tips 

blocking his way. He watched them for a bit before turning to his dad. 

“Is that girl flirting with Papa?” Hanni asked, openly scowling. 

“Hmm?” Will turned towards his husband. “Oh, yeah.” 

“That’s gross.” The teen turned his glare on Will. “You’re okay with this?” 

Every semester there were a few students that would approach Hannibal in an attempt to get him to mentor them and Will had seen them use different tactics throughout the years. It had never bothered 

him, knowing that the older man had nothing but contempt for them and their distasteful attempts to seduce him. 

Julia, the girl that had been talking to Hannibal, was stunning, his youngest student as well as in the top percentile of his class. She was also manipulative and narcissistic. He imagined those qualities  
appealed to the older man. There was a time when he might have been threatened by it. 

“Over the years I’ve been …jealous,” he admitted with some uneasiness, “of people that would be a better fit for your papa. Someone that could match his style, someone more social. She might be pretty, smart and young but it takes more than that to get your father’s attention.” 

Hanni could not imagine his fathers with anyone but each other. He had friends that would giggle and blush around the two men and a few teachers that would ask about them a bit too often but this was the first time he had notice the effort being put in. 

“I still don’t like it,” Hanni said, glaring at the back of her head. 

“Should we go interrupt?” Will asked, chuckling as he put the last of the papers into his satchel. 

“That’s rude,” his son pointed out, not taking his eyes off his target. “Papa wouldn’t like that.” 

“You let me worry about your Papa,” Will told him, bumping the boy’s shoulder with his own as he passed.

He approached them, invading Hannibal’s space and making Julia take a surprised step back. “You should bring Hanni by the office next time.” If Hannibal was surprised by Will’s interruption, he didn’t show it. “I don’t want to him seeing the things I put up there.” 

“That would be shame.” Her eyes slowly turned back to Hannibal. “We would never get a chance to speak with Dr. Lecter.” 

“Can you tell Daddy that I’m not a little kid?” Hanni demanded, inserting himself on his papa’s other side. 

“I’m sorry Ms. Kyle, I’ll be in touch if my schedule ever opens up.” 

It was a clear dismissal and Julia was aware of it. She shifted, not used to being denied and tried to come up with something that would continue the conversation. She came up empty and forced a smile. “I hope it does. Have a good day, Professor.” She turned from Will to the teen and smiled, hoping that building a connection with his family would help persuade the doctor where her earlier attempts failed. “Hanni, right?” 

“I prefer Junior.” Hanni’s tight lipped smile did nothing to hide his hostility towards her. 

“Of course,” Her own smile becoming more forced. “Junior. Your father is an amazing instructor.” 

“I can assure you he’s equally amazing in many areas,” Hannibal told them, turning towards Will and leaning in close. “I don’t believe I had chance to greet you properly.” 

“Another reason you should meet me in my office more often,” Will whispered a bit louder than necessary. 

“I guess I better go.” She seemed to pause, waiting to see if they would stop her, before finally leaving. 

Hannibal chuckled, brushing his lips against Will’s bearded cheek. “She is persistent.” 

“I don’t like her,” Hanni said glaring in the direction she went.

“He thinks she was about to steal his papa away,” Will whispered as he started towards the door. 

“And you had no such fears?” 

“Daddy said she didn’t have what it takes to get your attention,” Hanni told his father because he thought the man looked just a bit hurt. “What does it-” The teen cut himself off and made his way out of the room. “Nope. Don’t want to know.” 

“That girl is dangerous,” Hannibal said softly, trapping Will against the door with a light hand on his hip and knuckles softly brushing his cheek. “Her intelligence will take her far but not as quickly as she believes she deserves. It’s only a matter of time before she starts making her own opportunities in order to stand out.”

“She’ll get caught.” 

“She is still young and would benefit greatly-” 

“I’m still not jealous,” Will cut him off gently. His head tilted back, his small smile reflecting in his eyes. “You belong with me.”

It wasn’t hard to catch Hannibal’s eye but keeping his interest was both unlikely and dangerous. Hannibal was aware that there were others out there that shared Will’s gifts, some possibly as brilliant as his husband but all would fall short in comparison. None of them had the power to move him and none would have the power change him, to make him want the change. 

And even though he enjoyed the idea of Will getting jealous every once in a while, there was never any need. 

“I belong to you,” Hannibal corrected.

“How about I take the train and meet you guys at the museum?” Hanni suggested as he made his way back to his parents, eyes glued to the screen of his phone as his thumb swiped random patterns over it.

“Don’t you have any friends?” Will asked, playfully annoyed as his head rolled in the boy’s direction to glare.

Hanni’s mouth dropped open, a small surprised squeak coming out as words failed him. He had begged to go with his friends to do his assignment on the new exhibit but Papa wasn’t convinced he would get the proper education on the pieces nor acquire the right amount of appreciation if he went with them. 

Hannibal had kindly offered to take the whole group but his son politely declined on behalf of his friends, not bothering to even ask them. Hanni wasn’t embarrassed by his father, not any more than any boy his age, but it didn’t mean he wanted him overhearing his friends’ colorful language or the improper jokes they let slip out when they thought no one was listening. At the same time he wanted to spare his friends the history lessons that weren’t as fascinating as they once had been or would be again when he matured a bit more. 

“No more distractions,” Hannibal promised letting his arms fall, fingers quickly squeezing Will’s hand before he pulled away. He put an arm around his son as they turned down the hall. 

“Think I’m starting to get a little jealous,” Will muttered from behind them as he moved to catch up. He snorted when Hannibal held out his arm, inviting him to slip closer. Instead he slipped his arm around Hanni’s elbow and pulled him closer, bending slightly to kiss his head.

“Come on, people are looking!” The teen squirmed free of their love and affection and sped up, walking a few feet ahead of them. 

Will grinned and fell in step with Hannibal. “You know it has nothing to do with how desirable I find you, how desirable others find you.” 

“You are only saying so because I’m a narcissist.” 

“Yes,” Will said, reaching up to kiss his cheek despite being aware the move would catch the attention of the people in the hallway. He knew why they were looking and why they couldn’t turn away. “And because it’s true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys know there are places in the states that DON'T have Wi-Fi? 
> 
> I miss wifi... I mean I miss you guys too ..but Wifi...


End file.
